In one conventional arrangement, a network includes a platform that can send and receive messages to and from one or more other nodes. In order to reduce power consumption, the platform is capable of entering a reduced power state (e.g., relative to its fully operational power state). When the platform is in a reduced power state, the device buffers received data for later processing after the platform has returned to its fully operational power state.
In accordance with a conventional optimized buffer flush/fill (OBFF) technique, prior to entering its reduced power state, the device indicates within the platform the maximum amount of time that the device is able to remain in its reduced power state before it might lose data as a result of buffer overflow. After providing such indication, if the platform becomes idle, the platform enters a reduced power state whose characteristics (e.g., duration and degree of power reduction) are selected to accommodate the indicated maximum amount of time.
In this conventional scheme, the indication of the maximum amount of time that the device is able to remain in the reduced power state without losing data is communicated solely within the platform itself. In this conventional scheme, no communication and/or coordination of entry into and/or exit from such reduced power states, and/or of related information, is carried out between the platform and any of the other nodes in the network.
Although the following Detailed Description will proceed with reference being made to illustrative embodiments, many alternatives, modifications, and variations thereof will be apparent to those skilled in the art. Accordingly, it is intended that the claimed subject matter be viewed broadly.